1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates in general to a transistor and a manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly to a field effect transistor and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of semiconductor technology, varied semiconductor elements are invented. Those semiconductor elements are widely used in electric devices.
Field effect transistor (FET) is an important semiconductor element. In a FET, the shaped of a conductive channel is changed by controlling an electric field, so that the electric conductivity of the conductive channel can be adjusted.